Seven Days of Lonely
by best with breadsticks
Summary: Everything is falling apart for Miley. She's pregnant and must confess to her father. And once everything starts going down hill, how will Miley be able to survive the next seven days?


Disclaimer: I wished owned Hannah Montana, but I don't so I'm writing this

Disclaimer: I wished owned Hannah Montana, but I don't so I'm writing this. Oh yeah, I don't own the song 'Seven Days of Lonely' by I Nine.

Author's Note: This is a joke for my best friend, Catherine. Lol! Hannah Montana. This story was also inspired by the song 'Seven Days of Lonely' by I Nine, hence the seven-day thing. Oh yeah, Miley might be a little OOC. She's a bit crazy in this story.

--

DAY 1

--

I stood waiting, staring blankly at the mirror before me. I had my shirt lifted up to look at my bare stomach. It was a lightly tanned color, beautifully smooth, with scattered moles here and there. Gorgeous, was what the magazine had called it. But what was hiding inside it wasn't so gorgeous. It was down right dirty. I was down right dirty.

"Miley, what are you doing?" Jackson called through thick wooden door that protected my room from his invasion.

Slightly scared by his call, I jumped and pulled down my shirt quickly. "Nothing, Jackson."

"Well, Dad wanted my to tell you dinner is ready. Are you coming?" There was a hint of annoyance in his voice, mostly likely because he had been forced to come up stairs and retrieve me.

"Yeah, I'll be down soon." I turned back to my mirror. "Miley, what have you done?"

This was going to kill my career. Who wants to have their pre-teen girl listening to a young starlet that is… I froze my thoughts. That is _pregnant._ _Oh, god…I'm pregnant._ The words sunk into my mind slowly, freezing my body where I stood.

This wasn't just going to kill me, but the baby's father as well. It was going to kill…_Oliver._ Why in the world do I have to be so attracted to that dork? He's everything I want, but nothing I need. I looked at my stomach, where his child and mine hid. _Well, obviously, he is giving me things I don't need._

I sighed. Time to face the music. A positive pregnancy test and a trip to the doctor for sure don't lie. _I wish it did lie._

To reach the kitchen in my house, I had to first descend the steps downward. I took a deep breath with each step. _Just remember, your dad loves you no matter what. He won't kill you. Just a harsh scolding about safe sex and then…_ My breath stopped suddenly. _He's going to kill me._

I saw them at the table, not looking at me. Both Jackson and my father's eyes held by the sight of the food in front of them; they couldn't see the guilt-ridden face I was making, they couldn't see fault in the armor of the perfect little singing sensation.

I kept my eyes to floor while I walked silently and swiftly to my chair. I sat without a word and stared at my food. Kentucky fried chicken, my favorite kind of chicken. _This sucks so bad._

"Something wrong, Miley?" I heard my dad speak to me. His voice laced with concerned, probably because I wasn't eating. I always ate fried chicken.

"Huh?" I looked up at him. A look of confusion crossed his face as his gaze crossed over to me. "Oh right." My eyes fell to the table again.

"Miley? What's wrong?" He persisted.

I took the deepest breath I've ever taken in my life. I let the breath out, closed my eyes. "I'm pregnant." I whispered.

"What?" The shock in my father's voice was painful. Jackson began to cough, as if chocking. "You're what?" He nearly yelled.

"I'm pregnant." I spoke louder.

He growled. "Who?" His growl scared me half to death. I shuttered and sunk back into my chair trying to hide from his wrath.

My voice was a squeak; quiet and almost un-hearable. "Oliver."

"Jackson, get my gun." Jackson, looking terrified, nodded and left to retrieve the gun.

"Dad, please!" I found my voice and screamed. "Jackson, please don't! Oliver didn't want to! I pressured him into it!" I ran to my father and clenched my hands on his arm, digging in my nails holding on to him for dear life, the dear life of Oliver.

"Please, Dad!" My screech was deafening. "Don't! I love him! You can't!" I found myself in a blur behind the tears that had welled up in my eyes, blocking out the edges of my view completely, but I was not blind enough to miss Jackson handing my father his shotgun.

"You love him! Ha! You don't even know what love is!" He laughed wickedly, which became a frightening yell as I slapped him across the face. He grabbed a hold on my hand as it made it's way across his faced. Holding it tightly, he bent it backwards, cracking my knuckles. Pain shot through my hand and up my arm, I cried out. The tears that were blurring my vision fell down my cheeks gracefully.

"Please." Was all I could whimper through my cries of torment.

"You love him, that's more reason he should die." He threw me to the ground. I landed face up, staring into his eyes. His foot came down hard on my pregnant stomach. "I'm doing this to save your career. No father, no witness this child ever existed." He laughed again. "Once I'm back we'll talk about your abortion."

I screamed out. "Jackson! Do something!" My father was going to kill my lover and my baby. _What did I do?_ My vision was swimming. I could barely breathe, let alone shout out.

"No, Miles. He's right. He's always right." Jackson came down to my level, holding a blunt object, possibly a hammer, I couldn't tell. He swung his arm back holding the object and slammed it into the side of my face. The darkness that followed was calming and very welcome.

--

DAY 2

--

I awoke, my head pounded, my vision was hazy; I couldn't make out anything. I blinked a few times, trying to regain my focus. It was then that I noticed something strange above me; a blonde haired, blue eyes, rosy cheeks, a boy's face.

I let out a yell, swinging arms at the face in front of me. "Get away. Get away." I tried to squirm away, but I was failing miserably.

"No, Miley." The boy on top of me pushed himself down closer to my body. "Just a few more minutes."

"Get off me." My voice was stranded under the boy.

"Fine." He removed himself from the position he was in. A chilling wave hit my bare skin; it was then that I realized that my clothes were no longer on my body, except for my bra and underwear.

"What the heck? Where are my clothes? And who-" I stopped mid-sentence once I looked over to the face beside me. "Jake!" I scrambled to my feet and began a frantic search for my clothing.

"Hey, Miley." He said awkwardly. His wave was just as pathetic.

"What do you think you were doing?" The anger overtook my voice as I pulled my shirt off of the plant next to the door.

"Oliver's dead."

"What?" I froze as he spoke. The memories flooded back to me, Oliver and I, our baby, my dad and his shotgun, Jackson and the hammer. _Oh god, he killed Oliver._ "That wasn't my question."

"You're father and brother are in custody with no bail. I heard you were lonely, so I decided to come and give you some company." He sat down on the couch and pulled up his pants, which happened to be missing when I awoke.

"You freaking raped me, Jake. What the freaking heck?"

"Not raped. Merely kept you warm while you were in your cold state." He smiled, as he motioned for me to get his shirt that was on the plant was well.

"Jake." I growled furiously. My eyes narrowed on the back of his head for a moment, and then they began searching the hammer Jackson had used to knock me out. The shining top finally jumped out at me. A smile spread cross my face, as I grasped the handled and walked over towards Jake.

"Miley, it's ok to be upset. Just know I'm here for you." He wasn't looking at me; he wouldn't see it coming. I raised the hammer above my head and pounded it hard down on Jake's head, knocking him out instantly.

"How dare you!" Tears flooded the corners of my eyes with every crack of the skull I created. The anger building inside my body eventually became a blood-curdling screech.

Blood pouring down his gorgeous face, marring the beauty of it. I laughed at his expression, a disturbed sleep expression. I had lost my mind that was for sure, I had killed Jake and now I was laughing. I leaned forward, pressing my body to his, his warmth still present, even though it was obvious he had perished. I found his lips and kissed them softy. "Thank you, Jake. You've inspired a new song." I laughed again. "The perfect love song." A psychotic smile found it's way to my face.

--

DAY 3

--

I decided it was time to see Lily. She was a train-wreck, heartbroken and lost. I tried my best to comfort her, but there was nothing I could do or say. "How could your dad? And Jackson, too?" She sobbed.

"It's ok, Lily." I rubbed my hand on her back. "We'll get through this."

"You're the pregnant one and you're are more calm than me. It's Oliver's child you realize and now you have no father for your baby." I handed a tissue to wipe her tears. She nodded gratefully and sniffled.

"It will all be fine." I forced a smile. She tried to return a smile, but could only succeed at making half of one.

I glanced casually over to her clock and realized it was nearly ten at night. "Sorry, Lily, but I got to go."

"Oh, do you want me to keep you company?" She said, while she wiped her eyes.

"Umm…no thank you." I stood up, only to be hit with a wave of nausea coupled with dizziness. I rocked dangerously back and forth until Lily caught me.

"I'll get my coat." She helped me back on the couch, before running off to get her coat. I leaned back and closed my eyes, breathing deeply. Jake and Oliver were dead. My dad and Jackson were in jail. And it all was my fault.

"Please, kill me now." I said to no one in particular, but Lily unfortunately heard.

"No, Miley. Don't wish that." She ran over to me, placing her hand on mine and rubbed it gently. "I'd miss you too much." Lily tried to pull me up to my feet, but I wouldn't budge.

"Please, Miley. Let's go." She begged me. I rolled my eyes and got up. The dizziness returned with a vengeance this time. I wavered for a moment, but Lily stabilized me.

She led me down the sidewalk, never allowing me to walk by myself. I groaned every time I tried to escape her tight grasp and she would catch me.

"Lily, I can walk myself."

"Right, that's why you nearly passed out at my house. I'm walking you and that's final." She eyes were stern as she spoke to me directly.

I sighed in reply. "Can I at least walk on the inside of the sidewalk?"

She smiled and nodded, moving me to the opposite side of her body. Once I had reached my new position, it was right then that I heard the roar of tires, the screams of horror, the painfully loud engine.

"Lily!" I shouted as a large, blue truck barreled down the side of the sidewalk nearest to the road. I barely had time to see her expression, before the truck collided with her body. Throwing her twenty feet in front of where I now stood.

I didn't think, the only thing I could do was run to her side and throw myself to my knees to check for signs of life. I threw my head atop of her chest; no sound, no movement. Emotions flooded over me, hot streams of water poured down my face as I tried desperately to revive my lost friend…my last friend.

"I'm sorry." I heard someone say to me, but I could hardly hear them through my anguish. "She's gone."

I sucked in some air quickly and blew it out in one breath. The haze returned, I let it come; the comforting darkness saved me pain.

--

DAY 4

--

I didn't allow myself to leave bed. I closed my eyes and prayed for a dreamless sleep to overtake my body, but I wasn't so lucky.

And so I stared up at the ceiling in my room, crying out every once in awhile for someone, someone who would never come. I was unwanted, unloved. I was better off dead. It was in that moment I decided what I would do and when. My final day would be three days from this day; it would be my final concert, my farewell. I would give up life after that.

I looked down at what had started all of this, the baby. I stared at my stomach, knowing very well the child would never live in this world. I was convinced she was a girl, and she needed a name. I would call her Catherine; my sweet Catherine.

"I love you, Catherine. Though no one else will." I leaned down and kissed where she was held. Falling back on my pillow, I decided I wouldn't leave my room at all today, I would just stay here with my child and get to know her, before we both departed.

--

DAY 5

--

I left my home this day, mostly because I needed some fresh air. The stuffy air of my bedroom was suffocating me. I didn't want to go see Lily's or Oliver's families, I would only bring more bad luck. It seemed to be my talent as of lately.

I held my arms tightly around my body as I walked down the street, not looking at anything in particular, just walking to walk. I focused on my breathing. Listening to the waves crashing softly in the distance.

My thought floated to Jake and how I brutally killed him in my living room. He did rape me and I was acting in self-defense, but still…I killed him without a second thought. It was just one minute he was on top of me, the next I beating his head with a hammer. How cruel was I?

"Miley?" I heard a faint voice from behind me, which had made it's way through the sound of the crashing waves and the sound of my own breathing.

"I don't really want to talk to anyone." I opened my stride.

"Miles, it's me Jackson." I felt as if I had been punched in the gut. One of the people who had originally ruined my life was behind me and asking for a moment of my time. I wasn't going to give that. I was going to give him what he deserved. He helped to kill one of my best friends.

"What are you doing out of jail?" I gritted the words through my teeth.

"They let me out because I didn't do anything to Oliver. I was an accident. I swear. Do you really think dad would kill Oliver? That's just stupid. Come on, Miley." He reached for my arm, but I moved too quickly for him to catch me.

"No, Jackson." I was shaking with fear and hatred. "You are wrong." My voice was small, but growing with each passing word. He would pay for what he did. For what he eventually made me do, he made me kill Jake. He got Lily killed. He killed Oliver.

I spun around and latched my hands around his neck. "Why did you? How could you? Do you understand what you've done?" I squeezed harder with each question that came from my lips. His breathing was slowing; his heart rate was racing as he gasped for the air I was denying him.

"Miley…" My fingers pressing farther into the skin on his neck; which quieted his plea quickly. Eyes wide staring into mine, fear mixing with terror was all I could see in them. And finally, he fell.

--

DAY 6

--

I held the shotgun my father had used that fateful night. Watching the T.V. and breathing slowly and deeply, I listened to the horror that was the reporters take on what had happen to the young star, Jake Ryan, when he was found late yesterday murdered and left facedown in a ravine just outside of Los Angeles.

The help I had hired to remove his body from my house did what they needed too and I was free from having to see his paralyzed face staring at me in shock, laying face up on my couch. Which was the scene that had been in my house for the past couple days as I awaited an idea on what to do with him came to me.

Jackson had been found a few hours after Jake. I had put him in a dumpster behind a Chinese restaurant. I hoped no one would find him until I was far enough away no one would know it was me, but it was inevitable to hide from the truth. My DNA lay all over the crime scene. Once they find out it was me, they would come for me. But I'd rather die, than to let them have that pleasure of taking me away.

My eyes searched the room for something, but in the end, fell on my stomach and my Catherine. "I love you." I rubbed my stomach gently. A tear found it's way through the wall I had been trying to put up. I needed to fix all the wrong that had happened. And now there was only one person who needed to be repaid.

_Dad._

Closing my eyes, I listened to the sounds around me. It was time.

I clenched the shotgun as I walked down the sidewalk. Not looking, not staring, just blankly recounting all that had happened. I was fueling the fire, which I was going to need for this final task before my own end.

Heaving a breath, I turned the corner to walk down to the police station. I opened the door carefully; the officer who was watching my father was sleeping. _How wonderful. _I smiled smugly to myself and walked to the barred cells in the back.

My father was asleep as well. _How perfect._ I cocked the gun and aimed my shot. Knowing I would only get one shot, for they both would wake up at the sound of the gun.

I took a breath and fired.

--

DAY 7

--

My final day had finally arrived. I dressing for my farewell concert, though no one knew it was my final farewell except for me of course.

My eyes were closed so tightly for the reason that I didn't want the tears behind them to fall. My cheeks were flushed red due to the effort I was putting in to stop myself from breaking down and sobbing like a mad woman.

Everyone had asked if I wanted to do this concert, they knew that I must be in terrible pain. I had lost my two best friends, my brother, my father, and my ex-boyfriend all in less than a week. None of them knew the reason all of this had even occurred. No one knew about my little Catherine, no one but me. And that was the way it was going to stay.

"This one's for you guys." I held the small pistol in my hand, and placed in it into my jacket. My blonde hair, from my wig, fell gracefully over my face as I bowed my head in silent prayer. "I love you all. And I'm sorry for what happened. But don't worry, I'll soon be with you all to tell you I'm sorry in person."

The sob broke free from my barrier. I hugged my arms around myself and rocked slowly back and forth. This was the end for me, the end of the Hannah Montana era, the ultimate end of Miley Stewart.

"Are you ready, Hannah?" I heard the voice, but I couldn't find my voice to respond. So I merely nodded weakly, grabbing my microphone as I proceeded to center stage.

"Hello, everyone!" I shouted, finally finding some enthusiasm. "Are you ready to rock?"

The crowd replied in a unanimous roar of screams and cheering. A sound that might have been overwhelming to someone who was not used to the spotlight like me, but I was. And this concert was going to be no different than any of my others except I had a new song, the last song I would sing. Ever.

I sang all of my greatest hits and threw in some other songs I usually leave out of concerts because I just don't have the time, but tonight I decided to live it up. I danced harder than I'd ever before. I sang louder than ever, loud enough that if I were to wake up in the morning my voice would be long gone. But what did it matter. I wouldn't wake up in the morning to have no voice. My voice was going to silent tomorrow that was true, but it would never return.

I finished my usually last song; my band was getting ready to move out. The crowd was wild; they threw flowers and proclaimed their love and affection for me. I smiled widely and waved like the pop star I was.

I held the microphone up to my lips and began to speak. "Now, usually this would be the end of my concert, but tonight I have on last song. Something I wrote today. So I hope you like it."

If the crowd was going crazy before, this was just madness at the thought of being the first, and though they didn't know it, and only people to hear the song. The idea for the song had actually come the night I killed Jake, and through out the week I'd written the rest of the lyrics.

I lifted my guitar and strummed a chord. Humming softly to myself, trying to remember the tune, I was calm and ready for what would follow this song.

Sometimes the world is falling

_Sometimes the world is fake_

_Sometimes you think I'm calling_

_But you deliberate_

_I'm lost_

_I'm found_

_I'm real_

_I'm a noun_

_I find_

_That love is only thing to save us_

_That love is only thing that repays_

_When our time comes_

_And our life's at the end of its journey_

_I know that love _

_Is the only thing you need_

_So when it's dark and gloom_

_The shadows on the wall_

_Are ruining everything you call _

_Your own space_

_It's hard to imagine _

_What you would do_

_If all the time in the world was all you knew_

_And it happens _

_Yeah, it happens_

_That love is only thing to save us_

_That love is only thing that repays_

_When our time comes_

_And our life's at the end of its journey_

_I know that love _

_Is the only thing you need_

'_Cause there's no meaning to a heart that breaks_

_Or love that takes_

_There's nothing left, but you and me_

_And all need is_

_Love, is my only hope now_

_Love, is my only savior_

'_Cause without love_

_I would have died in front you tonight_

_But I have love_

_Ooo.._

_But I have _

_Love_

A solitary tear fell to the stage. The crowd was dead silent; it was scaring me. I could feel my band mates eyes burning into my back.

"Thank you." I whispered into the microphone. And with one fell swoop, I reached into my jacket and pulled out the pistol. I placed barrel to my temple and without another thought fired.

--

When I awoke, I was in a place that looked like paradise. Its beauty couldn't be described, it was gorgeous through and through.

"Hey Miley." I knew the voice; Oliver.

I rose to my feet and ran to him, throwing my arms around him and pushing my body into his.

"Welcome home." He whispered in my ear.

--

_God, I wish you could hold me_

_Through the seven days of lonely_

--

"Home." I whispered in reply. "Yes, I'm home."

--

Author's Note: Ok, so that might have been the most emo Hannah Montana story ever! Did you like my song I wrote in four seconds? It's nice right?

Remember this is a joke. I really don't think anyone of this would ever happened on a Disney show, but it was sure fun to write.

Anyway hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
